Arceus
|height = 10'06" |weight = 705.5 lbs. |ability = Multitype |color = Grey |gender = Genderless }} Arceus (アルセウス Arceus) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus is currently the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Appearance Arceus is the Alpha Pokemon. It is commonly referred to in the Canalave library legends as the "Original One", who created the rest of the universe. Its body is mainly white in color with dark gray portions on its underbelly, face, mane, and tail. Around its torso is a large cross-like"wheel" with four jewels embedded onto it where the tips cross, which indicate which plate is being held. Its eyes are green with red pupils (its cheeks are also green). On the ends of its feet are golden hooves that change color according to its type, along with the wheel and its eyes and forehead. It has the title role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Special Abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000" arms, though, due to Arceus not acctually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1000 arms" are metaphorical. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf). In the Anime Arceus appeared in the Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus will battled against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sheena (a new character) back in time to stop Damos from bertaying Arceus. Arceus was able to speak with Telepathy. The 12th movie aired on television on the 20th of November on cartoon network in America, at either 5:30 or 2:30, depending on whether you were watching in HD or not. Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November of 2009, Nintendo relesed a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get a Arceus except by using Action Replay, but that really screws up your game. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed through Nintendo until February of 2009. In the game there's a data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate] as well), but no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (Probably only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing. The hacking to be able to get the ??? Plate currently only has a DS emulator code. They have found a Azure Flute code for Action Replay. Deity Pokemon by being a powerful Deity already and due to the fact it created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the lake guardians. However, Arceus was not the only Pokemon to make other things or Pokemon, Darkrai and Shaymin are also considered Deities. In fact, they're the only Pokemon that are classified as a Deity Pokemon. In a trailer to Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, it was shown that they plan to put an event in those Generation II remakes where you can trade Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins and watch Arceus give birth to a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina. Locations Pokédex Entries Learnset Level-Up Sprites *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Trivia *Arceus has the highest Base Stat total of any Pokémon at 720. *Though the Pokédex states that Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to shape the universe, but, it cannot learn any moves involving arms. It doesn't even have visible arms. *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in game, at level 80 with a level 100 Magikarp being the highest. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. * Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin * In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates or shards which changed his type. In the Pokemon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter him, which is odd becuase of what was said in the movie. It is possible that he was kept alive since he was in the Hall of Origin. Also it didn't have his own dimension, only in the movie which is also weird since Palkia and Dialga have their own dimensions as well as Giratina in the Distortion World. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon